


road trip

by last_beginning



Series: TMA Fan Statements [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, also i think that the desolation is massively under-utilized, another fan statement, considering that its really only given fire, like cmon what about other natural disasters, listen i like doing statements, theyre fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_beginning/pseuds/last_beginning
Summary: Statement of Anna Nelson, regarding a road trip to Fellum, South Dakota, with her boyfriend Jared.Statement begins.
Relationships: its a statement starring a het couple but whatever
Series: TMA Fan Statements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	road trip

Statement of Anna Nelson, regarding the blizzard in South Dakota in November, 2012. Statement recorded February 19th, 2017.

Statement begins.

I don’t know if anyone here has ever been to the U.S., but we tend to be much more open to driving for much longer than any of you English people. I’m not trying to be confrontational, it’s just true. In the States it’s common to drive across the country for days to visit relatives. 

The East side of the country, or I guess Northeast? That part of the country is very forested, and the roads can pave through miles of just trees. I used to live in Ohio- a very boring state, but sometimes boring can be pleasant. I was going to drive to South Dakota, visit family for Thanksgiving and other such end of the year holidays. Me and my boyfriend at the time- Jared- he was gonna be meeting my family. 

We were nearing the edge of Indiana, I think. It was way too late for me to be driving. The downside to us Americans having much higher stamina than you all for long drives is our incredible lack of appreciating our own limits. I had promised him that we would stop at the next motel, but I knew in my mind that the last one we had skipped out on would have probably saved us all the trouble.

There was no real buildup, because there isn’t. We were just driving through the thicker parts of the trees, high beams streaming down the asphalt, and BAM- we hit something. I saw it as it rebounded off of us- I don’t know how I missed it running right in front of us. I don’t think I wanna know.

Jared told me we needed to get out, to check on what we’d hit. I backed up enough to see it was some kinda wolf, and I held my ground. “It could have rabies,” I warned him, “and what if it’s still alive? It could bite us!” He looked at it like he would cry or pass out if he didn’t check on the wolf.

I backed up, turned, and kept driving past the wolf. That feeling possessing him seemed to fade a bit, but I could tell he wasn’t happy. We didn’t speak for the rest of the night, and I felt tense as we pulled into the motel. The rest of the trip was fine. I honestly didn’t pay it any mind. It was just like any other trip- sometimes, in the States, you hit animals and you moved on. It wasn’t nice, I didn’t enjoy it. I’m not some kinda sadist. But one wolf, who was already far gone, wasn't going to stop me from visiting my family after so long.

I got to South Dakota fine, and it was… nice. My family lived in this little town called Fellum, farther away from the coast. It was a tight knight community. My parents’ neighbor brought us a pie. It was blueberry, I think. 

On the weekend before Thanksgiving week, the weather channel reported that some big storms were rolling in. Unusual, yes, but I didn’t spare much thought. We’d get a white Christmas, at least. On Monday, it started to snow, and that’s when I finally saw him. I thought he was a homeless guy at first, to be honest. He was curled up tight against the stairs, with this weird blanket- it was gray with lighter edges, brown and white. I think it was the wolf’s skin. 

He looked at me, and he caught my eyes, and his eyes were blue. Not deep blue- not like the ocean, or deep water, or blueberry food coloring. They were blue like pictures of glaciers from the arctic- that teal shine that told you that this creation that mimicked land was of the same material as what it rested on. 

I walked away from him. When I got home, I don’t know why but. I told Jared about it. He… He was so angry. I had abandoned that wolf, and I had abandoned that homeless man? He couldn’t understand. He didn’t understand how icy the man’s gaze was. He left to go find the homeless man.

That was the last time I saw Jared. I would’ve tried to look for him sooner, but the night he left, the snow got mixed with hail. The heaters and layers and ovens didn’t seem to do enough. It just got colder and colder. I could feel my fingers getting frostbite, and I would blink and they’d look black as asphalt, and I’d blink again and they’d look like I was pressing them against a flashlight.

I’m sure you’ve read the reports. The blizzard tore through Fellum, like nothing the U.S. had seen in modern times. Hail punched through insulated walls. Houses and the library and the fire station were buried under snow. I remembered waking up that Thursday and being so, totally alone. So heartbroken. And yet I was too cold to move, to grieve. They just sat there, and I felt like I could see them turning blue.

When the storm let up, a sixth of the population had died. My family froze. The woman who made us a pie froze, and I can’t remember her name. Jared vanished- I had to go to his parents, his family, and see the looks on their faces when I told them he was gone. No body to give them. Nothing. I never saw the homeless man again, either.

I’m moving on with my life, I think. I don’t drive. Airports and busses are the only way I travel, when I do. I’m still haunted, of course, but not by anything supernatural.

Whatever he wanted from me, I think I gave him plenty. 

Statement ends.

Archivist’s notes.

A disturbing entry indeed. It is perhaps unprofessional of me to say this, but I will admit I turned up the thermostat as high as I could without feeling it burn before I recorded it. This man is not unfamiliar to the Archives, but… I have never seen him engage in something like this. It both worries and comforts me, in a weird way. He seems… unwilling for a repeat performance of this much catastrophe. 

As for Anna, her reports of being left alone and maintaining a much simpler life are still true. She has reported nothing notable, and has seemingly had a relatively normal life since. I sincerely hope she is alright.

End recording.

**Author's Note:**

> i have. a lot of ocs for under utilized mag concepts and also the forever, but this and the forever statement are the only ones I've written out. expect to see more


End file.
